Amor, Dolor y ¿Traición?
by Orox Inoshuke
Summary: La orden a llegado a una decisión prematura y sentencian a Allen a perecer en la muerte pero, con la llegada de una organización que afirma conocer una solución para esta guerra santa pero... ¿que sacrificios se tienen que dar para ello? ¿que secretos oculta este grupo? ¿que son los sentimientos de Lenalee y a quien va dirigido? ¿Allen estará con nosotros para ver el final?
1. prologo

**YOS GENTE**

**Gray: y ahora que vas a ser?**

**Yo: o pues, siempre tienes que venir de malas?**

**Gray: ¬¬ solo contesta mi pregunta**

**Yo: ta bueno, bue****no lectores y lectoras, aqui les traigo un nuevo fic de largo plazo de Dgray-man**

**Gray: con este ya van 4 seguidos**

**Yo: sabes que no cuenta el el de Strip o Reto Traducido verdad? bueno antes que nada esta historia se va a situar en el manga actual **

**Watashi: entonces lo que nos estas diciendo es que el que no a leído el manga se jode verdad?**

**Yo: no con esas palabras hermano ^^U **** solo me queda nada mas que decir que lo disfruten y que no sabrán nada de nosotros en el transcurso de la historia**

**Gray: al fin, podre descansar**

**Watashi: ^^U**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ SIGNIFICA CUANDO DOS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO O MAS**

* * *

TIEMPO ATRÁS, 29 AÑOS ANTES DEL ENCUENTRO ENTRE ALLEN Y CROSS

era una noche muy lluviosa, caían truenos por doquier y en el aire se sentía que ase poco hubo una batalla y una masacre

en una montaña cercana a Londres, en una cueva se veía a un grupo de jovenes mal heridos

- MALDICIÓN - gritaba un joven de alrededor de unos 16 años mientras caía al suelo soltando lagrimas - si hubiera esperado, si hubiera planeado mejor el ataque esto no sucedería - se lamentaba el joven mientras se desmorona

- pero no fue tu culpa, nunca pensamos que fueran demasiados - trata de calmar una joven de alrededor de unos 19 años

- QUE NO FUE MI CULPA, ELLOS DIERON SUS VIDAS CONFIANDO EN MI PLAN DE ATAQUE, PENSARON QUE ESTE ERA EL DÍA EN EL QUE SE ACABARÍA ESTA GUERRA - grita el joven mientras destroza una pared de piedra con rabia y dolor

- cálmate, solucionaremos esto - le trata de tranquilizar otro joven de alrededor de 17 y 18 años

- ¿CALMARME? CALMARME! COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME A SABIENDAS QUE LAS ALMAS DE NUESTROS CAMARADAS ESTÁN SIENDO USADAS COMO ENERGÍA PARA ESAS COSAS - grita mas alterado mientras golpea otra pared

el joven sigue golpeando la pared asta que deja una marca grande de sangre proveniente de sus puños

- sinceramente pienso que cometieron un gran error al nombrarme a mi como líder - vuelve a caer de rodillas

- pues yo pienso que fue muy pronto como para que te proclamaran líder - habla un joven desde la entrada de la cueva

un rayo ilumina la oscuridad dejando ver a un chico de unos 15 años con cabellera roja y tiene vendado la parte derecha de su cabeza y portando lo que parece ser un uniforme color negro

- CROOOSSS ¿DONDE TE AVÍAS METIDO? - le pregunta alterado lo que parece ser el mas joven del grupo

- arreglando unos asuntos - el joven se acerca al grupo

- ese uniforme - el joven que estaba tendido en el suelo mira fijamente la ropa de Cross - Croosss ¿por que estas usando ese traje de esa maldita orden?

- te responderé con otra pregunta _líder_ - dice Cross mientras toma ha ciento en el suelo - ¿sabes por que tu plan no funciono tal y como lo planeaste? - lo que pregunto puso muy cabreado al joven - fue por dos razones, 1 por como dije te hicieron líder antes de tiempo y 2 por que no pediste ayuda a la Orden Negra aun que te entiendo en ese punto pero ay que aceptar que cuando se necesita ayuda se tiene que pedir _líder _- dice este mientras se para y se dirige a la entrada de la cueva

- ¿me estas diciendo que olvide las horas de tortura y experimento que nos obligaron a pasar y que me ponga de parte de la Orden Negra? ¿as olvidado que esos malditos convirtieron a mi hermano en una cosa sin vida y sin alma? - pregunta cabreado el joven mientras se va levantando

- soy consiente de eso, a mi tampoco me gusta esto pero es lo que se debe hacer para que esta guerra acabe - le dice Cross mientras se da media vuelta y empieza a pronunciar una palabras extrañas

- que estas tratando de decir - el joven se dispone a caminar para estar mas cerca del pelirojo pero algo se lo impide - pero que.. - cuando mira a sus pies ve con asombro como lo que parece ser hielo se empieza a formar

- pero que ¿que esta pasando? - pregunta algo alterada una joven de 16 años

- ¿de donde sale este hielo? - dice la mayor mientras trata de romperlo

- a-yu... - trata de pedir auxilio el mas joven pero es congelado rápidamente

- JEEEENNNN - gritan todos el nombre del mas joven

- no se preocupen, el estará bien - dice Cross mientras se da la vuelta para verlos

- ¿acaso esto es obra tuya Marian? - pregunta cabreado el Líder - ¿acaso nos estas traicionando? - de la nada sale fuego de su cuerpo

- no te apures _Líder_, este hielo no se va a derretir con nada - le dice Cross mientras este se acerca al chico

se ve como todos se van congelando a contra de su voluntad

- sabes, la ventaja de esto es que este hielo les va a curar sus heridas y mientras mas tiempo estén así mas aumentaran vuestras fuerzas aun que claro no lo necesitan mucho

- ¿por que haces esto? - pregunta el joven mientras trata de mantener la consciencia

- no me mal entiendas, lo hago por vuestro bien, no te preocupes, yo buscare a los nuevos portadores del corazón - termina de hablar Cross mientras se aleja otra vez - antes de irme déjame decirte que ese hielo solo se derretirá si algo me sucede a mi pero no sera de inmediato, en el caso que llegase a morir automáticamente este hielo se derretirá y todos mis pensamientos serán transferidos a ti y a los demás - dice este mientras se aleja de la cueva

- CROOOOOOSSSS! - grita el joven con sus ultimas fuerzas antes de ser congelado completamente

* * *

TIEMPO ACTUAL, 1 MES DESPUÉS DE QUE ALLEN DEJARA LA ORDEN

por las calles de Roma se ve a una joven de pelo Verde corriendo mientras persigue una sombra

- maldita exorcista deja de seguirme - le grita la sombra mientras aumenta la velocidad

- ni creas que te dejare escapar - dice la joven mientras aumenta la velocidad con tanta facilidad

la sombra se mete a un callejón oscuro y la joven le sigue

mientras se adentra la joven sospecha algo y antes que de se diera cuenta ya estaba siendo rodeada por akumas nivel 3

- tonta exorcista, caíste en mi trampa - aparece la sombra dejando ver a un akuma nivel 4 - ahora morirás

ya cuando todos se disponían a atacar una voz los detiene

- insisto, no es de hombres atacar a una hermosa joven - aparece de la nada un joven de pelo naranja

- ¿quien eres tu? - pregunta el Nv 4 mientras lo mira de pies a cabeza

- yo, pues si te digo mi nombre no tendría caso ya que vas a desaparecer en un instante

- jajaja, este humano cree que nos puede derro... - no termina de hablar uno de los Nv 3 ya que su cabeza revienta sorprendiendo a todos y a la exorcista

- pobre, no tiene buen aspecto - dice el joven mientras se va acercando

- desgraciado, que acabas de hacer - otro de los Nv 3 se lanza al atacarle pero una mano negra lo detiene

- no hise nada especial, solo use mi inocencia nada mas - dice este mientras se pone alado de la joven - por cierto, mi inocencia me permite controlar las sombras de cualquier cosa a mi voluntad - después de decir eso la mano que detenía al Nv 3 lo aplasta sin mucho esfuerzo - este es el momento en que se devén lanzar contra mi y tratar de matarme

- desgraciado - se lanza al ataque el Nv 4

- novato - de la nada aparecen múltiples tentáculos de sombras y lo agarran

- sue-lta-me - ordena el akuma mientras trata de liberarse

- no creo que estés en posición de ordenar y no cuentes con tus subordinados - de la nada los Nv 3 se encuentran siendo tragados por las sombras - tu tendras la peor muerte - ya después de decir eso los tentáculos aprietan con fuerza y tiran del akuma Nv 4 despedasandolo

la joven no lo puede creer, avía visto con sus propios ojos como aquel chico acababa con todos esos akumas sin ningún problema

- tu nombre es Lenalee Lee y perteneces a la Orden Negra verdad - el peli naranja se pone enfrente de la mencionada - mucho gusto en conocerte, mis amigos me llaman Jult y desde hoy estare a tus servicios - termina de decir mientras se arrodilla

Continuara...

* * *

**Yo: bueno lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado leer este cap que si me salio algo pequeño pero bueno, estoy carente de ideas**

**Vale: antes de irnos les diremos que este fic no se va a actualizar así de ****rápido**

**Watashi: ya que aun se tienen que ver los demas fics y trabajarlos**

**Yo: pero prometo que cuando se me venga una idea para el próximo cap lo are lo mas pronto posible**

**ya sin mas los dejo con el titulo del Cap 1 que es - los Guardianes, la verdad -, y como siempre digo AAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSTTAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA LLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTRRAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	2. los guardianes

**YOS GENTE**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA INTERESADO EL FIC QUE LA VERDAD LE ESTOY PONIENDO MUCHO EMPEÑO EN HACERLO**

**BUENO YA DESPUÉS DE DECIR ESO DOY INICIO AL FIC Y NO PONDRÉ RESUMEN EN TODOS LOS CAPS**

**() l SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I_ l SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U l SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ l SIGNIFICA CUANDO DOS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO O MAS**

**'A' l SIGNIFICA QUE GRITAN, HABLAN POR UN MICRÓFONO O GRITOS DE DOLOR (XD) **

* * *

Cap 1: los guardianes, la verdad

TIEMPO ACTUAL (del manga/anime) América, alguna parte New York, las 11:00 de la noche

en una azotea de los edificios de la cuidad se ve una silueta que observa fijamente las calles semi-vacías

- como cambian las cosas - comenta la silueta

- sabes que esta muy oscuro aquí verdad Orox - comenta una voz femenina a las espaldas del mencionado desde un area de la azotea que esta iluminado

el joven se para cerca del area iluminada dejando ver su larga cabellera de color Café Oscuro asta la cintura, su piel estaba algo pálida y sus ojos eran de un color Gris oscuro y se le notaba unas ojeras que daban señal que no había dormido bien desde hace unas semanas, sus prendas estaban con muchos rasguños y enésima de toda la prenda de arriba trae una sudadera de color negra que llegaba asta las rodillas

- ¿Ya contactaron? - pregunta sin rodeos el peli-café llamando la atención de la joven

- me acaban de informar que dio con la chica mas rápido de lo que esperaba, ahora esta en proceso de negociación

termina de hablar la chica para luego notar una cara de desagrado en el rostro del oji-gris

- se que esto no te gusta Orox, pero no tenemos opción, el echo que nuestras inocencias hayan evolucionado no significa que podamos con toda la familia Noe - dice la joven en un vago intento de convencer al pálido

- lo se, lo se pero solo la idea de aliarme con ellos me pone de malas, esos malditos convirtieron a mi hermano en una de esas cosas ademas...- se notaba amargura en la voz de aquel joven - ademas yo tengo parte de culpa de que mi hermano se aya convertido en un caído - termina de hablar el Peli-café mientras observa su brazo izquierdo con amargura y rabia

- puede que no aya conocido a tu hermano Orox pero de algo si estoy segura - habla la joven mientras camina por la luz dejando ver su cabello Castaño asta la nuca, un cuerpo pequeño y por debajo de la estatura promedio, ojos cafés con un toque rojizo y un vestido de fiesta de los grandes - y es que tu hermano sacrifico no solo su cuerpo si no su inocencia dándotela a ti y solo a ti por que confía en que sabrás usarla de la forma correcta

con esas palabras la joven toma entre sus manos el brazo izquierdo del joven, agarrándolo con cuidado y notando que a diferencia del cuerpo de Orox ese brazo estaba frió y sin vida

- ademas recuerda que tenemos que encontrar a Cross, aun debe estar vivo y lo necesitamos - al finalizar la oración la joven mira a los ojos grisaseos del que tiene enfrente

- tienes razón Vale - el joven hace lo mismo - ¿conseguiste el dinero?

- pan comido y no tuve que llevarlo al cuarto para dejarlo en K.O. - bromea la chica

- maldita ladrona - comenta Orox con una sonrisa en su boca

* * *

CALLES DE ROMA, 3:00 pm

en una de las fuentes localizadas por toda Roma se encuentra una joven de cabellera verde sentada en una banca esperando a alguien

- _que habrá sido sido eso - _piensa la china dándole vuelta a los sucedido ase unos momentos

Lenalee recuerda con sumo cuidado como aquel joven desconocido acababa con los akumas de Nv 3 y el de Nv 4 muy fácil sin siquiera esforzarse

- _estoy segura que eso fue obra de una inocencia pero, no logro posicionar si era de tipo parásito o equipamiento - _la china sigue pensando mientras recuerda de pies a cabeza a aquel joven

el joven tenia una cabellera corta y despeinado de color castaño claro pero a simple vista era como anaranjado claro, sus ojos eran de un rojo con un toque de vino y daba la impresión que tenia 19 años, sus prendas estaban algo desgastadas

por muy extraño que parezca, ese joven le recordaba a Lenalee a su amigo Lavi que actualmente esta desaparecido y no se sabe donde esta

- _primero fue Kanda, después Lavi y luego tu Allen-kun ¿minaa, donde están __ - _la china estaba al borde del llanto pero una mano en su hombre la regresa a la realidad

- con que ellos son tus amigos, ten por seguro que están bien - habla el chico peli-naranja cerca de Lenalee haciéndola sobresaltar y que inconscientemente activara sus Draks Boots - tranquila, yo no soy el enemigo

- lo preguntare solo una vez ¿como te llamas? ¿quien eres? ¿como sabes mi nombre? y ¿como acabaste con esos akumas?

- tranquila, son muchas preguntas, me siento en un interrogatorio jeje - brome el chico mientras toma asiento - primera respuesta, no tengo nombre pero me puedes llamar Jult, segunda respuesta, soy solo un chico que tiene una inocencia muy extraña, tercera respuesta, lo se gracias al maldito de Cross - Lenalee se sorprende al escuchar que aquel joven nombro al general Cross y que sonara que le conoce de toda la vida - y ultima respuesta, mmmm como explicarlo... ya se, digamos que mi inocencia es muy especial - finaliza el joven ahora conocido como Jult dejando a la china con un par de dudas sobre la inocencia que este pose

- tengo otra pregunta mas ¿de donde conoces al General Cross? - pregunta la china observando fijamente al oji-rojo

hubo un silencio incomodo asta que

- siento que en realidad me querías preguntar que si Marian Cross sigue vivo o no, no es así - comenta Jult dejando sorprendida a Lenalee

- ¿como..

- Inocencia - interrumpe mientras se para y se acerca a la peli-verde - ahora que respondí a tus preguntas y por responder telas quiero que me hagas un favor y es que me lleves a la Orden ahora mismo - finaliza Jult guarda silencio esperando respuesta mientras sonríe

cuando Lenalee escucho lo que pedía el peli-naranja se estremeció y se cuestiono si debía llevarlo o no

- supongo que tu mente esta con muchas dudas - el joven se pone a caminar en círculos dando la sensación de que esta pensando - ya se, que tal un trato, tu me llevas a la orden en nombre de un nuevo _exorcista _y yo te digo muchas cosas que incluye al tal Allen Walker

la china habré sus ojos asombrada que aquel joven sepa el nombre del peli-blanco

- ¿tenemos un trato? - pregunta mientras da su manos para que sea estrechada

Lenalee lo dudo un poco pero al final decidió hacer lo que el peli-naranja pedía

* * *

por las calles se ve a la peli-verde guiando al joven que ase poco conoció hacia las una cabaña que estaba cerca de una iglesia

- bienvenida señorita exorcista - saluda un hombre encapuchado a la china

el encapuchado levanta su mano señalando a Jult

- viene conmigo, es un nuevo exorcista para la orden - dice la chica mientras el hombre no muy convencido mira al peli-naranja pero se queda paralizado al ver que escrito en el rostro del joven esta escrito - _o me dejas pasar o te mueres _-

el hombre aterrado le pidió el código a la china mientras que esta se queda confundida por la actitud del encapuchado

- pase - pide el hombre mientras se hace aun lado dando paso libre

observa como la joven pasa primero

Jult se encamina a la entrada de la cabaña pero se detiene asustando al hombre

- buena decisión - habla el peli-naranja con una voz de ultratumba haciendo que se le baje la sangre al hombre

ya sin mas el joven entra dejando atrás a una victima asustada

- ¿por que tardaste? - pregunta la china mirando fijamente al peli-naranja

- por nada - habla nerviosamente el joven mientras avanza - alaa, así que esta es la Orden - mira asombrado los pasillos antiguos y como todos pasan dando la sensación que estaban muy ocupados - pero si parece un castillo o una iglesia - comenta con brillo en sus ojos mientras que la china se siente avergonzada por la actitud del oji-rojo

Lenalee se posiciona a lado de Jult sintiendo un poco mas de confianza hacia este

ya cuando la china iba a guiar al peli-naranja hacia el despacho de Kumui unas pisadas apresuradas les detienen para ver que a lo lejos va corriendo una mujer que va toda exaltada y apresurada

- LENALEEEEE - grita la mujer quien es Miranda mientras apresura el paso

- Miranda ¿que pasa? - pregunta la peli-verde mientras encamina hacia la mujer

ya cuando iban a estar frente a frente la Alemana se tropieza con sus pies

Lenalee ya se esperaba ver la caída de Miranda pero nunca llego gracias cierto Peli-naranja lo cual sorprendió a la china

- ¿estas bien? - pregunta Jult mientras ayuda a la Peli-cafe a poner se de pie

- muchas gracias ettoo...

- su nombre es Jult y desde hoy es un exorcista, Jult, ella es Miranda Lotto - presenta Lenalee mientras se pone alado de ambos

- un gusto en conocerle - saluda de forma amable Miranda mientras le regala una sonrisa a Jult

- el gusto es muy - dice el peli-naranja

- y bien Miranda ¿para que me buscabas? - pregunta la china

- o casi lo olvido, Lenalee, nos han llamado a todos los exorcistas y buscadores de la sede, nos piden que nos reunamos en el comedor de inmediato - al finalizar los tres se en caminan al comedor

cuando los tres entran Jult se sorprende al ver la cantidad de gente que había

- cuanta gente - exclama el oji-rojo mientras mira a todos lados sorprendido

sin que nadie lo notase se acerca un hombre alto de cabello negro hacia atrás y con mechón de cabello blanco cayendo por enfrente de su cara

- hola Lenalee-san, Miranda-san - saluda el hombre quien es Krory

- hola Krory - le devuelve el saludo la china

- ¿cuando regresaste?

- a se poco

- me alegra que ayas regresado con bien Lenalee-san, por cierto ¿quien es aquel chico? - pregunta el pálido mientras señalada de manera discreta al peli-naranja

- a el es Jult, desde hoy sera un exorcista - presenta la Lenalee al oji-rojo - Jult, el es Kro... - la china se detiene al ver como la piel de Jult va perdiendo color - ¿Jult esta bien?

- ¡OMG! UN VAMPIRO - grita llamando la atención de mucha gente mientras que este mete su mano uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalón - atrás, tengo una cruz y no dudare en usarlo - exclama mientras saca la dicha cruz

ya cuando Lenalee le iba a decir al Peli-naranja que se calmara una voz llama la atención de todos

- ATENCIÓN - Lenalee reconoce la voz de su hermano quien hablaba por un micrófono y posa su vista a lo que parece ser un escenario en el que ay están los tres generales y a impresión de Lenalee y de muchas personas se encontraba Yu Kanda vistiendo el uniforme de General - EL INSPECTOR MALCOLM C. LEVERRIER DARÁ LOS SIGUIENTES ANUNCIOS - Kumui se ase aun lado para que Leverrier hable

- GRACIAS KUMUI - agradece el nombrado mientras se pone enfrente del micrófono - ATENCIÓN A TODO EL MUNDO, SE LES A CONVOCADO POR DOS RAZONES, UNA ES PARA DARLE LA BIENVENIDA AL NUEVO GENERAL YU KANDA QUIEN ES EL PRIMER EXORCISTA EN PASAR EL EXAMEN EN TAN SOLO 3 SEMANAS - Leverrier aplaude haciendo que los demás hagan lo mismo mientras que Kanda ase una reverencia para luego dar la vuelta para ponerse alado de los demás generales - LA SEGUNDA RAZÓN ES PARA DAR EL SIGUIENTE AVISO, EL FUGITIVO ALLEN WALKER ES ACUSADO DE ESTAR ALIADO CON LOS NOES Y SE A ORDENADO CON LAS MISMAS PALABRAS DEL VATICANO SU TOTAL EX TERMINACIÓN - al finalizar se nota un silencio abrumador y siniestro por toda la sala

todos en la sala quedan sin habla pero a quien mas le a afectado la noticia es a Lenalee quien no acaba de asimilar lo que sus oídos acaban de oír y sin creerse que Allen ya es considerado un aliado de los Noeh

la china busca con la mirada a su hermano para exigirle una explicación pero una voz le detiene

- ESO ES MENTIRA - todos en la sala miran a un niño con una joya en la frente - ALLEN NUNCA AYUDARÍA A LOS NOEH, ESTÁIS MINTIENDO - grita a todo pulmón el niño llamado Timoty mientras es observado por todo el mundo

- ES VERDAD - grita un buscador - EL SEÑOR WALKER NUNCA SE UNIRÍA CON LOS NOEH

- TIENEN RAZÓN - todo el mundo se pone a gritar y a exigir una explicación

Lenalee también quería gritar y a exigir una explicación pero la misma vos de Leverrier la detiene

- SI ES MENTIRA ENTONCES POR QUE LOS NOEH AYUDARON A ESCAPAR DE LOS CALABOZOS A ALLEN WALKER Y ASESINARON A HOWARD LINK - ante esas palabras todos en la sala se quedan callados - BIEN, SI NO AY OBJECIÓN ALGUNA ENTONCES ORDENO A TODOS LOS EXORCISTAS Y BUSCADORES BUSCAR A ...

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE RIZA - Jult empieza a reír captando la atencion de tod el mundo - EN VERDAD CROSS TENIA RAZÓN LOS DE LA ORDEN SOIS UNAS PERSONAS QUE NO ESCUCHAN A NADIE MAS Y SE DEJAN LLEVAR POR LO QUE VEN, QUE GRACIA ME DAIS

- pero que osadía la tuya - aparece de la nada un persona quien es uno de los cuervos de la orden - are que guardes silencio y que pidas perdón por tu fal...

- urusai - habla Jult con una mirada que no muestra emoción alguna

de pronto una sombra rodea al cuervo y lo empieza a tragar sin dejar rastro alguno de sus existencia

Lenalee miro con terror a Jult quien este se voltea a mirarla

- tranquila, el sujeto no sufrirá como sufrieron esos akumas - comenta Jult con una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿QUIEN ERES TU? - pregunta Leverrier por el micrófono mirando asombrado lo que acaba de suceder

- COMO LE RESPONDÍ A CIERTA PERSONA - dice mientras mira a Lenalee - YO NO TENGO NOMBRE NI MUCHO MENOS PASADO, NO DESPUÉS QUE VOSOTROS LOS DE LA ORDEN ME HICIERON A MI Y A MIS AMIGOS Y PRIMA PERO NO ESTOY AQUÍ POR RENCOR - el peli-naranja empieza a caminar hacia donde esta Leverrier y los Generales quienes se preparan para lo peor

- ENTONCES ¿A QUE SE DEBE VUESTRA VISITA? - pregunta Leverrier reconociendo al joven

- solo estoy aquí para hacer una negociación o mejor dicho una alianza de parte de mi grupo - responde Jult mientras se sube al escenario de un salto

- ¿y se puede saber que ganamos nosotros? - pregunta el peli-marron dando la sensación que al primer momento que escucho la palabra _alianza _lo empezó a considerar

- pues ... a ver, que mierda me dijo Orox que dijera - Jult empieza a mirar a todos lados - a si ya me acorde, lo que vosotros ganan es la recuperación de los exorcistas Lavi y Bookman, la forma de acabar esta guerra _santa_ sin tener que sacrificar a mas gente si es posible y un futuro - ante esas palabras todos miran asombrados al peli-naranja

- ¿a cambio de que? - ante la pregunta que Leverrier formulo todo el mundo perdió el aliento

Jult izo un silencio dramático y fingiendo que esta pensando para aumentar la intensidad

- NO MUCHO - habla mientras aumenta la voz para que todos escuchen atentamente - SOLO LA TOTAL Y COMPLETA JURISDICCION SOBRE LA EXORCISTA LENALEE LEE Y EL FUGITIVO ALLEN WALKER - ante esas palabras todo el mundo quedo en silencio pero a la que mas le afecto es a la nombrada quien mira incrédula al joven

- ¿y si nos negamos?

- pues no tendré otra opción que llevarme a la fuerza a Lenalee - con lo mencionado el rostro de Jult cambio de despreocupado a una mirada de miedo que por un segundo le heló la sangra a Leverrier

- ni siquiera lo pienses - dice Kanda mientras tiene su mugen en el cuello del peli-naranja

un segundo paso para que todos los Generales rodearan al oji-rojo con sus inocencias activadas

- genial, ya me espesaba a aburrir - dicho eso el cuerpo de Jult se cubre de un color negro intenso para luego desaparecer en partículas pequeñas dejando sorprendidos a todos

- !¿donde esta?¡ - pregunta Socalo mirando a todos lados

- justo arriba de ti fortachon - el General mira hacia arriba y ve como el peli-naranja va cayendo con un cacho de concreto que es del techo

Socalo bloquea la parte del techo con su inocencia y con su mano derecha lo destroza dejando a relucir su fuerza bruta

Jult salta hacia un lado del escenario para no recibir daño pero tan pronto aterriza un mono gigante golpea el lugar haciendo que se levante una gran capa de humo quien de ay sale disparado el peli-naranja hacia una pared quien esta ay para recibirlo con un manotazo una figura humanoide muy grande y de color blanco

cuando el gigante finaliza su ataque, el General quien lo invoco quien es Froi Tiedoll nota que debajo de la mano de su creación no ay nada

- fiuuuu - silva Jult desde uno de los pilares del comedor - eso si que es peligroso, ya sabia del poder destructivo de los Generales pero aun no compruebo cual es el nivel de destrucción del mas reciente General - mira de manera retadora a Kanda mientras que de su mano sale una especia de espada color negra

Kanda acepta el reto y de un salto se dirige hacia el peli-naranja empuñando con fuerza a Mugen

ya cuando los dos iban a chocar armas una voz les detiene

- YA BASTA JULT, ES SUFICIENTE - grita una mujer desde el escenario sorprendiendo a todos

- Jult recuerda que no venimos a pelear - habla un chico que esta alado de la mujer

cuando todos miran hacia las dos personas desconocidas notan que la mujer era de cierta forma parecida a Miranda a causa de su cabello que lo traía igual de ondulado solo que la diferencia era que su cabello era de color negro y que su mirada detonaba seguridad en sus acciones y con ojos firmes y de color blanco como la nieve

a alado de la mujer estaba el chico que daba aires de rebeldía, su cabello era algo corto y de un color jade, un largo mechon pasa por su cara algo infantil cubriéndole su ojo izquierdo dejando al descubierto su otro ojo de colo azul marino

- joder Megami, Jen ¿cuando salieron? - pregunta Jult sorprendido mientras se pone alado de los nombrados

- a se poco, justo después que apareciste en aquel pilar - responde el peli-jade señalando a la columna en la que hace unos momentos se encontraba el peli-naranja

sin previo aviso Megami toma de la cabeza a Jult y se dirige hacia donde esta Leverrier

- pido disculpas por el comportamiento irrespetuoso de Jult - dice mientras hace una reverencia y obligando al oji-rojo a hacer lo mismo a pesar de sus quejas - pero - Megami se endereza para mirar a la cara al peli-marrón - como dijo Jult, en el caso que no aceptacen nuestra propuesta de alianza nos veremos obligados a llevarnos a Lenalee Lee y a recuperar para nosotros a Lavi y Allen Walker - termina de hablar la mujer

el japones se disponía a atacar pero la mano de Leverrier le detiene

- ¿por que tanto interés en la joven Lenalee Lee y el fugitivo Allen Walker?

- sospechamos que la exorcistas Lenalee Lee y Allen Walker son los nuevos portadores del corazón que es la llave para acabar esta guerra santa - ante esas palabras todo el mundo no puede ocultar el asombro

la china cae al suelo de rodillas mientras pierde el aliento, para ella eran ya eran muchas sorpresas en un día

Continuara...

* * *

**YA SIN MAS, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y TENGO FE EN VERLOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP ^^**

**EL SIGUIENTE CAP SERA TITULADA: EL CORAZÓN, EL GUARDIÁN CARMESÍ [¿CROSS SIGUE VIVO?] Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**[P.D.: SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS, PUNTOS DE VISTA Y/O ALGO EN QUE SE PUEDA MEJORAR]**


End file.
